Snapshot
by BonesBird
Summary: Family fluff. Hotch, Beth, Jack, Ffion and Cerys.  is in my AU universe   My 50th Fanfic!


**Title: Snapshot  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Family fluff. Hotch, Beth, Jack, Ffion and Cerys. (is in my AU universe)  
****Disclaimer: Beth, Ffion, Cerys and baby are mine. Hotch, Jack and Toy Story are not.**

**I promise that "Alphabet" will be back. I just needed a break. This is my first pure fluff family story for CM I think. I saw Toy Story 3 tonight and that inspired this little... whatever it is. It really isn't meant to fill anything in. Is literally just a fluffy one-shot. Those following this series... the things mentioned in this will be explained to you all soon. I promise.**

**Also... this is my 50th story! YEY! This time last year I said to my friend Angela that I would never write fanfiction. Well. You can now all laugh in my face! How many of you are glad that I started? Every reviewer of this gets a snog!**

* * *

"Jack, what you doing" Aaron sat on the floor beside his son. With Bethan wresting the girls into the bath, it gave him some time alone with his son, something he got too little of.

"I'm fighting the aliens" Jack replied, hitting the alien toy with the dinosaur that he'd pulled the tail off

"Fighting the aliens huh? Who wins?" he asked, smiling as Beth ushered the girls through and smiled in their direction. Waving at them.

"Dino the Dinosaur!" Jack exclaimed, jumping up and running round with the dinosaur

"Oh really. What about when Spike the super dog comes in" Aaron grabbed the dog and started play fighting with Jack's dinosaur, laughing as the 8 year old jumped on his knee to continue the fight.

"Dad! You're cheating you're bigger than me!" he called, jumping off Aaron's knee again and pulling on of the alien toys off the floor to join the fight against his dad and the dog.

"You're stood up Jack" he called back, struggling to talk through the laughter as Jack started tickling him. Only when with his family could he act like this. Letting a little yip escape as Jack tickled him to breathlessness. He rolled over, trying to escape his sons vicious hands. The 8 year old took no prisoners when it came to the occasional chance to torture his dad.

"Beth, come and help!" Jack shouted suddenly, causing Aaron to look over to the door, Beth was stood there, hand on her prominent bump, while Cerys and Ffion were stood in the doorway with her.

"I can't Jack, the baba would get in the way. I've two girls here desperate to help though" Beth said, grinning as Hotch mouthed 'please, Beth, no' at her.

"Ffion, Cerys! Come and help tickle dad!" He shouted, and Aaron covered his head, giving up trying to stop the assault when the girls joined in. Jack and Ffion got the tickling part down. Cerys merely sat on his stomach and bounced up and down slightly. He felt a little sick after a few minutes of it. He knew the 4-year-old was just joining in, he laughed as Ffion showed her how to tickle. He could hardly breathe through laughing.

"OK. Small kids, go get in your PJs and we'll watch Toy Story before sleep. Let the big kid catch his breath" Beth called a few minutes later, seemingly amused by his breathlessness and the kids looks of glee. "Enjoy that Aaron?" she asked, waddling over to him

"You know. I can't wait for them to get you again" he replied, placing a hand on the bump and feeling the baby wriggle around a little.

"Sore!" Beth replied, waddling off to the DVD cupboard and pulling Toy Story out. "Aaron, can we agree to not watch Toy Story 3 til the kids are leaving home. I cried the first time I saw it, and Ffion was 3." she said, waddling through to their bedroom, where the kids were all laid together in the middle of the bed.

"I agree" he said, after doing his nightly check of the windows and doors. He climbed into the bed on one side of the kids, while Beth was already laid on the other. Cerys was already almost asleep, curled into Aaron's arms as soon as he got on the bed.

"Daddy, if I had a talking toy would they tell me?" Jack asked in a sleepy voice, halfway through the movie.

"I don't know Jack" he replied, the answer seemed to be enough. Only minutes later all three were sound asleep. Hotch looked over their three children at Beth, who was laid running her fingers through Jack's hair as he laid curled next to her.

"Aaron, we need a bigger bed" she told him, pointing to the guest room.

"Yeah. We can't sleep in the guest room every night" he replied. Holding his hand out for her. She took it and at the doorway they turned to look at the kids asleep in the bed.

"They are so cute" Beth whispered, when Jack made a move like he was sitting up they ran off to the guest room, before climbing into bed and falling asleep.


End file.
